the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Aloysius Behindhand
Aloysius Behindhand is a businessman. Bio When we first meet him, he is shown at the end of "Don't Listen to Rumors" where Weston is discussing how to make sure the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters closes down and they so much money off it, Aloysius arrives in lately and asks what he missed in which all of the businessmen facepalm to and Weston hits him with his briefcase for arriving right after his evil monologue was finished but soon Aloysius rises up and he stares at the moonlit night sky with Weston, Torricellian and Penrod. Physical Aloysius is an average man height with yellow skin, white eyes and black hair. Attire He wears a blueish suit jacket over a white suit shirt with a yellow tie attached on it, dark blue suit pants and dark blue shoes and right on his eyes, he wears glasses. Persona Aloysius on the outside has a geeky, gullible side to him that he just wants to help his co-workers but is constantly late to important meetings but when having to fight the stuffed animals, he still keeps that side to him making him similar to an archetypical dumb cohort but won't let his boss down and wants to accomplish his goals and make him proud. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 24: Don't Listen to Rumors and The Stuffed Animal Show's Last Stand *Season 25: Outside the Attic (mentioned) Relationships Weston Moneybags Aloysius wants to make his boss proud and appreciates him for what he's done in Moneybags and Co., unfortunately Aloysius is always late to meetings and monologues at the company leading to Weston not being fond of him, sometimes going as much to hit him with his briefcase as shown in "Don't Listen to Rumors" due to him never being on time. Nonetheless Aloysius has respect for him and wants to accomplish his goals, despite always being late. Torricellian Cleaner While Aloysius and Torricellian appear to be good friends, often working together with him at Moneybags and Co., however Torricellian doesn't understand why Aloysius is always late and has to tell him what has happened because of being late and as shown in "Don't Listen to Rumors", he facepalms with Penrod when Aloysius runs late after the evil monologue. Penrod Microeconomics Just like Torricellian, Aloysius and Penrod are friends but Penrod still doesn't understand why Aloysius is constantly late and he even facepalms along with Torricellian when he arrives late, missing Weston's evil monologue in the process. Trivia *His last name Behindhand means being unaware of certain events, hinting that he is late to work all of the time when as a businessman. *His eyes are usually cross-eyed due to him always being late. *Aloysius doesn't act like a typical antagonist while he rather acts like a dumb cohort of the main villain. *According to the Stuffed Animal Show Character Databook, Aloysius was hired by Weston when Moneybags and Co. were in need of more businessmen but he didn't expect him to be late on his first day and nearly tried to fire him until Aloysius proved his worth at working. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Citizens of Stuffedgomery Category:Antagonists